


Vocation

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: He had known his calling.





	Vocation

He had known his calling. Science was clean, pure; in the lab, everything had seemed so right. Everything was for the world’s benefit, humanity’s best interests. Bruce was a scientist, before he was anything else.

In the aftermath, he was adrift. Who was he, now, but a danger? Who could he be but a monster? Lost without a lab, without a purpose.

Vocations have a way of being heard in the silence. Bruce realized, standing in the rubble, that it was never about the lab, the science. It was about humanity’s best interests. His calling had always been to protect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my very first drabble ever. I love Bruce so much. 
> 
> I take prompts for drabbles/double drabbles/anything really over at my tumblr! Find me @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com :)


End file.
